No pokemon's land
by Magictub
Summary: When Jack Barrus mysteriously meets a Zoroark, all things go downhill, ok a little uphill if you count the parts of lemons. but still, the government wants to kill the newfound creatures and tells the public they gave them a "warm welcome" and with that, they first have lemons due to hormones, but actually end up falling in love. Ok, I know it's seen that they fondle eachother.


**Hey there guys, this story just came to my mind, and I was listening to "MAGIC - Rude" when I was thinking of it. First, I wanna make a few disclaimers...**

**1. Rate and review fairly, don't be an asshat**

**2. This is my first relationship story, though it's between a human guy, and a female pokemon, so if you don't like that sort of thing, go read another story**

**3. This does have a lemon or 2 in the story later on (shows 2 lemons) see? Anyways, so if your under the age of 18, go read another story (says the 14-year-old writing the story...).**

**Now, with that out of the way, onwards! to the story!**

**...oh, by the way, this is a M human (Jack Barrus) X F Zoroark**

**This is rated M for blood and sexual content**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

It's the day after my fourteenth birthday, and I'm laying in my room, on my poorly made bed. My clothes are strewn about, and my TV is left on to nickelodeon (sponsorshiiiiip) since my party last night. I huffed a sigh saying, "I'm bored..." My mom was next to the door, "then why don't you get excited and help me with the laundry?" giving me a smile of hope and reassurance. "I guess that would get me to do something..." I walked past the TV screaming out cartoons that would've made a 5-year-old laugh. I was doing the laundry with her, putting in the clothes into the dryer, while mom was folding clothes and sorting them, "don't forget that tomorrow is school, hon." she told me. As if I needed a worse day, knowing school was coming tomorrow... like every weekend's end. "Hey mom?" I asked, "yes hon?" the pile of clothes stopped moving as she turned around, letting me know that I had her attention, "do you think the government gave the new species a 'warm welcome'?" she turned again, staring at the dry and partly-folded shirt, "i don't know... but I don't want you going missing because you became curious and wandered into the streets." I doubt they would be in the streets, they would've been shot to bits. yeah, I already knew, I just thought she would disagree of the "warm welcome" the government gave the creatures.

We finished loading the laundry, "thanks, sweetie." she gave me a hug, "no problem, mom." I returned the hug. I went back in my room, wondering, "Why would they be dangerous? They would've killed them straight on if they were, in my opinion." I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling with the TV in the background, blaring it's annoyance of a show. My brother, Magictub, swung his first half of his body in my room, "wassup, midgy?" he always called me that, "what is it, hedgy?" he wears a lot of green and plays sonic games (sponsorshiiiiip), so I call him that. He strolled into the room, "oh come on. Can't a brother check on his own little brother once in a while?" he hung his head next to mine, facing the same direction as my head. "Still getting over the creature you saw one day get shot?" he asked, "I don't even wanna talk about that..." I turned to the window next to my bed, I always had the same dream every night that one of the creatures, the same one every night, taking me away from my home. He got up, "welp, I'm off to meet with moxxi!" I was gonna say goodbye, but knowing him, he's off to do something, when he says he's doing it, he's doing it. No questions asked. I looked out the window, sighing, '_where's something interesting when you need it?' _I thought, but then I saw something, it was something I never forgot...

**Zoroark's P.O.V.**

I ran into the sunlight. god... the sunlight, I feared it of being spotted by those freaks, but loved it for the warmth it radiated. I looked over to a building with shade I looked around, but I saw someone, he looked at me, and I looked at him, I was shocked, and saw him run away from his window, _'SHIT!' _I thought. I looked at a dumpster, grossed out, and yet I hid behind it. I heard footsteps and heavy breathing. He looked around and called out, "is anyone there?" my heart was pumping hard, I could feel it every second of silence spent. He was about to walk back, but then, clumsy me, I was trying to escape, but ended up tripping over something. He gasped and turned, he found me. I got up and ran, the boy pleaded that I stay, but screw that! I knew he would call the army they had! I ran, and ran, and ran, but I seemed... out-matched. he was catching up, at a constant rate! Something is faster than me? No. I had to outsmart him! I ran up a tree, him coming after, and before I could jump, he caught me. I yiped, I was trying to do the best I could to let loose of his grip, but to no avail. I was brought down and pushed to the ground, but then I had an idea. He had me pinned to the ground, but I still could move. So I flipped onto him, face-to-face, me and him. My hormones acted up, but I hushed them as I picked him up and brought him with me. He almost got out, but I knocked him out, luckily. I picked him up and brought him with me.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I woke up, unaware of my surroundings at first. Though once I regained consciousness, I flailed to find that wierd creature, but then I realized I was being interrogated. I could tell because I was tied to a tree, and I was presented with with that creature again. "Crap" that was all I could say. Okay, I wasn't being interrogated, more like imprisoned. Hey, at least I was being imprisoned by something sexy. I mean seriously, how could you find a girl who has a fur coat, size E breasts, skinny creature not sexy? I looked at her in her fullness, I only got the top view of what is to come from this. She stood in front of me with a serious face, but if you knew me well, you would know how to make someone like this laugh (atleast what makes my brother laugh). I made a face that I tried to make look serious, but she ended up trying to hide the smile she was making, "ah, I saw that smile!" she backed away, "stop it!" it didn't work, but I got a muffled snickering from her. Oh well, I tried. "Why are you trying to kill us off?" she started, "I don't , the government does." she seemed to get frustrated, "yes you are!" making a serious face again, "what gives you the idea to kill us?" I just chuckled and told her, "Why don't you ask the government?" she looked more angry than last with every question I answered with something about the government. then I got a shot at asking the question, "you know what makes me laugh, but also makes you look cute?" she jerked back, "c-cute!?" she mimicked, "uh-huh." I answered her, "w-what?" she asked, "your anger." I gave her a "now do you see?" look. Though she just stood there and then just sat down, "ooooooh mygooooooood." she massaged her face with her paws in frustration, "by the way, I'm Jack Barrus, what's your name?" she looked at me, and then stood up, "Why should I tell you?" she cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? Why would you ask that question?" I gave her a "really?" look, and she stuttered, "well... you know... I... I don't know... my name is Schwarz, Schwarz Rot.". She put out a paw for a handshake, but then realized about my predicament, "oops, sorry." she began untying me, undoing my hands first to make sure I don't do anything funny. I just stayed there hanging with a "I'm waiting" gesture, and then she decided to untie me all the way, but she all of a sudden grabbed me and put me in her giant bondage of fur. It was really soft in there, but I said, "hey, what's the big idea!?" "it's dangerous to go back, so your gonna hang with me." she said, "what!?" it was in no time when she was off, running fast and swift through the forest like she lived here, oh wait... she did. we stopped by the river and she sat by the tree. I got out of her hair and brushed of excess hair on me, "Why are we here?" I asked, "it's turning dark, we need some rest for tomorrow." when she mentioned it, he looked to see it was night time, "jeez, it was like pitch black in that giant wad of hair!" "I can arrange that." she glared at me with a mischievous grin. "Never mind... let's just get some sleep." I brushed it off and layer on the ground. I felt something wrap around me, it was her, wrapping her warn fur around my freezing body, "why are you doing this?" I asked, "hey, just because I don't trust you, doesn't mean I shouldn't keep you warm." yeah right, I bet she's enjoying the shit out of it. Because I know I am! God, she's so warm, and fuzzy too! I couldn't help but sleep.

**Thanks so much for reading! This is a revamped version of the first original version, so I fixed it out of the sake of the story. Once again be a fair rater, not an unfair traitor, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
